Cho devant la scène
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS - Cho mène un interrogatoire.


**Disclaimer**

**Les personnages du Mentaliste ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Commentaire**

**Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit... **

**Un texte court qui tient plus dans ce qu'il n'y a pas que dans ce qu'il y a...**

**C'est facile puisque c'est une histoire avec Cho avec une majorité du point de vue du suspect...  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Le suspect regarda l'asiatique entrer, s'asseoir, sortir un petit carnet qu'il ouvrit en deux gestes rapides et faire cliquer son stylo.<p>

Le tout sans un mot.

D'habitude, les flics vont par deux, se dit-il, le truc déjà usé quand Paul Muni jouait les crevures à l'écran. Bon flic, mauvais flic. Là, pour l'interroger, il lui envoyait un mecton ridicule avec sa chemise à manches courtes… _Peuh !_

Le suspect se redressa pour essayer de prendre une nouvelle contenance. _Salaud d'flic_… 'Va falloir que tu t'accroches pour que je crache le morcif…

Le policier le regardait en silence. Le visage impassible. Le stylo posé sur la feuille de son carnet.

Ses premiers mots claquèrent dans la pièce.

- Alors ? Comme çà, vous l'avez tuée ?

Arthur Johnson, arrêté chez lui le matin même à 9h22, était accusé d'avoir tué la patronne de sa petite amie pour lui dérober 2467 dollars. Son honnêteté lui avait fait laisser les quelques cents qui restaient dans la caisse. On n'est pas des chiens quand même… Quoi que… d'où venait cette expression ? Après tout les chiens so…

- Alors ? Comme çà, vous l'avez tuée ?

Le policier avait reposé la même question sur le même ton.

Neutre.

La maison poulaga l'avait « mirandisé »(1) et coltiné dans cette pièce où il devait répondre maintenant à « Mistoeur Zen ». Ou pas. Après tout, il pouvait attendre patiemment qu'un incompétent se faisant passer pour avocat vienne le sortir de là.

Johnson eut un petit rire qui fit tressauter ses épaules.

- Tu peux toujours crever le flic… J'ai rien à voir avec ce que t'essaie de me coller sur le dos… Makach… Tu peux te brosser l'artichaut avec de la dentelle…

- Je vois que monsieur ? Johnson… a des lettres… Alors je vais faire une jolie phrase pour lui : c'est vous qui l'avez tuée ?

Johnson leva le menton et s'adressa au miroir en face de lui. Miroir qu'il savait sans teint. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait dans un commissariat. Et il avait la télé.

- Eh ! Peu importe le taulier qu'est derrière le miroir… 'va falloir lui réapprendre les bases de l'interrogatoire !

- Monsieur Johnson… Nous sommes seuls… Les preuves sont contre vous…

- Les preuves… fit Johnson… Les preuves mon cul…

Cho se contenta de retranscrire exactement les paroles du suspect dans son calepin d'une écriture régulière et fine.

- Parlons de l'argent, d'abord…

- C'est du fric que j'ai gagné à la sueur de mon front, mec… cracha Johnson.

- Que vous avez très bas, n'est ce pas ?

- Quoi ?

- Le front…

Johnson marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents. Cho continuait à prendre des notes. Le suspect serrait et desserrait ses poings pour évacuer sa tension.

- Venons-en, si vous le voulez bien, à l'arme du crime… Une batte de baseball…

- 'faut faire du sport, vieux… c'est bon pour la santé… mate ce corps d'athlète…

Johnson écarta ses bras, ouvrant les pans de sa chemise crasseuse sur un maillot de corps douteux. _Tenir le coup jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'avocat_.

- A n'en pas douter, Monsieur Johnson… à n'en pas douter… mais, s'il vous plait, baissez les bras…

- Tu dis peut-être que je pue ?

- L'ai-je dit ?

- Un peu que tu l'as dit…

- Nooon… Désolé… je croyais ne l'avoir que suggérer…

Johnson renifla sous ses bras le plus discrètement possible… peut-être bien qu'il refoulait un peu… pas sûr… quoi que…

- Monsieur Johnson… La vidéo ? On vous y voit quand même battre à mort la patronne de votre petite amie…

- T'as vu, hein ? C'est pas encore du Tarantino mais on s'améliore…

Cho cessa d'écrire un instant.

Johnson, imperceptiblement, se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Le policier referma son carnet et recliqua son stylo qu'il rangea dans la poche avant de sa chemise.

- Merci, monsieur Johnson… J'ai tout ce dont j'avais besoin…

Au même instant, un homme en costume débraillé entra brusquement dans la pièce. L'avocat sans doute.

- Monsieur Johnson… J'espère que vous n'avez pas parlé en mon absence…

Cho se contenta de lui tapoter l'épaule avant de sortir.

.

Arthur Johnson fut reconnu coupable de près de 10 assassinats. On trouva toutes les vidéos dans le portable de sa petite amie.

Ils attendaient l'un et l'autre dans le couloir de la mort.

Cho avait bien bouclé son affaire.

* * *

><p>(1) francisation du verbe "to mirandize", lui même un néologisme en anglais : se faire lire l'avertissement Miranda que tout bon spectateur de série connait presque par coeur : "vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que pourrez dire bla bla, bla"...<p> 


End file.
